A mEsSEd Up FaN FicTiOn
by 0aloy0bung0
Summary: You should only read if you are not easily offended. that was your warning. Crossover(somewhat)Tara Markov(AKA Terra from Teen Titans), is new to Hogwarts, and wants revenge on Snape... But can she get it? One- Shot


only read if you are not easily offended . i wrote this for a friend in ten minutes so dont expect too much from me.

Crossover...somewhat. Terra(AKA Tara Markov) Teen Titans

* * *

A messed up fan fiction

It was a normal day, well, as close to normal as you can get anyway, because there is no real normal… but on with the fic.

Hogwarts was in mid year where this story takes place, a new student this year, the reason this fan fiction exists. Her name was Tara Markov… and she was special. She had been friends with our main friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Tara was young, she joined Hogwarts when she was 14, making here a forth year. She was a tall girl with averaged length blonde hair. She had deep blue eyes and was very thin, not anorexic this, but thin.

The group of four friends left their potions class, and Tara looked aggravated… it was probably because Snape had embarrassed her in frount of the whole class,"ok, what is his problem with me! What did I ever do to him?" she asked her friends

"Nothing, he doesn't really take to anybody, besides Malfoy… but he's an ass" Ron told her

"You've got that right!" she said back "why don't you guys do anything about it? I mean, there's only one of him, and like a gazillion of us students!"

"She has a point" Harry told the others

"Yes, but it's not gonna happen" Ron said back "remember, if Mad-Eye Moody can turn Malfoy into a ferret… which was cool, but if he could do that… just imagine what Snape can do to us!"

"Yeah, but we can still out number him" Tara said in defense

"It won't do you any good though." Hermione told her

"It might."

"No. it won't"

"Yes, it will!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"GUYS!" Harry yelled out only to be met with two evil glares "girls!" They laid off.

"Well…"Tara said slyly "I think we could kill him" (AN: HUMOR COMES IN HERE!)

Lightning strikes "that was cool!" Tara said referring to the lightning.

Hermione gave a shocked look "No. NO! We can't do that! Do you KNOW ho much trouble we'll get into?"

"No, not really… but it would be fun!" Tara replied

"Yeah" Ron said

"Shes got you there" Harry told her

"Fine! But I won't be a part of the killing! I'll hunt him down and make him cry! But I don't exactly want to kill anyone" her voice trailed off "at least not yet, any way…"

"What was that?" Tara asked her

"NOTHING!" Hermione said in her defense

Meanwhile

Snape's class room

"There plotting against me!" Snape said aloud "I can't take on all of them! At least… not alone" he trialed off towards the phone "maybe?" he said to him self.

He dialed a number in the phone "Yeah V! I need a favor"

"_What kind of favor?"_

"It's the students! They are plotting against me!"

"_Are you sure your not imagining it this time? "_

"Yes, I'm sure! Now can you come or not?"

"_I guess so, I'm not scheduled for anything to day…besides torturing the same souls for an eternity kinda gets boring after the first 10 or 20 years. I'll be there soon!"_

"Excellent!"

Meanwhile…AGAIN!

"So we have the signature of every student and teacher in the school, besides three… ehh, good enough!" Tara said showing the paper to her friends "so… lets get started!"

The next day

The class was sitting quietly in their seats as Snape walked in._ 'my plan shall soon be a success!'_ Tara thought

Snape walked up towards his desk as he hit a trip wire and fell face first to the ground. Within 2 minutes the class had him bound and gagged hanging over a boiling pot of something.

"This is for all of those times you never called on me in class!" Hermione said as she hit like a piñata. The rest of the class soon joined in.

When Tara was about to lower him into the pot, a shadowy figure came in through the window.

"Its Lord what's-his-name that I cant pronounce!" Tara yelled out.

"_And now, I shall feed on your soul-"_ he walked towards them and tripped. He flew straight into the pot of whatever that was and turned into pink goo.

Everyone still stunned that he had just died stayed quiet until Tara broke the quietness "that was easy!"

Everyone started to dance around and cheer. Snape spit out the gag "so are you going to let me go?" he asked begging

"…"

"…"

"NO!" Tara said and dropped him in the pot where he also turned to pink goo. He died happily ever after

**THE END!**

**

* * *

**

well that was it! tell me what you think about it...because i am bored and i want to know. 

flames are used tokeep outsiders way. so if you flame, you'll be helping me.

R&R!


End file.
